1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, in connection with a wristop computer wherein the wristop computer is used to determine at least one of the following data in a game of golf: position, time, height. distance traveled, or club used. According to the invention, the club striking the ball is determined with the aid of a measurement and at least one datum of the game of golf is recorded, in such a way that the recording is triggered from the measurement of the club striking the ball.
The invention also relates to a wristop-computer system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the prior art, wristop computers include several different functions to be applied to different leisure activities.
Particularly in devices intended for golfers, there are functions that allow the game performance to be monitored in various ways. Wristop computers equipped with a GPS positioning device can be used to monitor stroke-by-stroke preselected map data and the distance used in the game and to record the data, which can be used for after-game analysis, to develop playing skills.
Some wristop computers permit the entry of data on the club used, as part of the information being collected. Though this information is useful for game analysis, concentration on the game can often lead to the club-data entry being forgotten. When using this procedure, the user themselves must also press a key to enter the location of their stroke into the memory of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,077 discloses a device for assisting playing golf, in which pressing a key records the stroke location in a device including a positioning system. In the same connection, information on the club used can also be recorded. In this solution, the player is responsible for recording both the stroke location and the club information. Practice has shown that, when using this procedure, the recording operation is easily forgotten.